Valentine's Day
by DaGreatNinjaYuffie
Summary: Mello and Matt are finally ready to admit their luuurve for each other. They both decide to send the other a Valentine's gift.  Not M just yet, but it'll end that way ;3 Have some patience plz.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying another story :] As the title suggests, it's all about Valenitne's Day. I know it's september and that day is still far away, but still xD**

**Disclaimer? Matt, Mello and all the other characters in here are made by the amazing Death Note-people, Ohba & Obata. I am not one of them, because if I was, M&M wouldn't have died, but were now living somewhere in Hawaii instead.**

* * *

I stopped and stared.

Was this really my school?

The walls were covered with red and pink posters. Painted Styrofoam hearts were dangling from the ceiling. Girls were running all over the place, wallets and red envelopes in their hands. I looked around in search of my friends, but it seemed Near was the only one around.

"Hey Near! I have a question for you!"

He was sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I saw him receive money from a girl, whom in exchange he gave one of the red envelopes. I had to repeat his name a few times before he looked up to me.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Valentine's Day, Matt. The student council has started selling the envelopes. Want one?"

I took another look at the screaming, hair-yanking horde of girls.

"Nah, I'm cool. Where's Mells?"

"Huh?"

"Mello! Where!"

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Near could barely finish that sentence, being attacked by another group of girls who started throwing their money at him.

Sigh. I went to the usual hangout, where it didn't take me long to spot Mello. As usual, he was surrounded by a cluster of fangirls and –boys. As soon as our eyes locked, he separated from the flock and came my way. I quickly swallowed my gum.

Actually, I didn't even like chewing gum that much, even though I ate it all the time. I used it only to rid myself of the sigarette taste and make my mouth taste "minty fresh" (as the ads had promised). I always hoped for a miracle to happen, I wanted Mello to forcefully press me against a wall and kiss me with passion… something that, of course, would never happen. After all, life isn't a Boy's Love Novel.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but you are still allowed to leave a comment about it. Since comments make me happy x]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I quickly wrote a second part. I know it was taking too damn long and I can only thank you guys for being so very patient and not killing me just yet :)**

**The next part... my exams are starting soon, and will end a few days before Christmas. Perhaps around that time, you can expect some more.**

**In the meanwhile, keep reading and especially giving reviews, since I'm a review-whore xD srsly, those things make my day.**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi."

He gave me a playful peck on the cheek, and I turned away to hide my blush. Over the years, the usual "hi" had transformed into a hug and every now and then it became this casual kiss. Did he even realize how much this small gesture meant to me?

"Ugly, huh?" Mells asked me.

He probably thought I was eyeing the Valentine's decorations.

"Ow, uh… yeah. There's pink everywhere. It's giving me a toothache."

"I know, right? All this commercial crap is just sickening."

"…"

"Though it's always nice to get some free chocolate."

I quickly glanced at him, but when I noticed he was staring back at me, looked away again.

He kept talking.

"But you are probably more of a "flowers"-kind of guy."

I just nodded, hoping that would shut him up. Talking about Valentine's Day and gifts with my biggest crush…

"Are you giving me chocolate this year, Matty?"

I looked back at him and tilted my head in confusion. "Mells, I give you lots of chocolate. You always get a piece from me. Haven't got some with me now though. Do you want me to go buy –"

"I mean, as a Val – Erm, like, special chocolate for…" the rest of the sentence was just some soft mumbling.

I could only respond in one of my most frequent used words: "Derp?"

Now Mello was the one to look away. I thought I saw a faint blush, but wasn't 100% sure about that. What was the meaning of …

Oh.

"Never mind, Matt. I was only kidding."

Someone called his name, and Mello went back to his little fan group.

I didn't follow, for my entire body felt frozen.

Did he know?

Did he know I had finally decided to grab my chance and show Mells how much I liked him? Or was he really just kidding?

Love is fuckin' confusing.

* * *

**Remember kids – love is "fucking confusing"! If your love is "confused fucking", it isn't real love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll here, ppl 8D The creativity is flowing and I can almost hear my brain buzzing. It sounds a bit like a Windows 98, but hey.**

**I blame it on the enormous amount of Redbull and cake I'm consuming these days. It's almost like miracle food. The breakfast of champions! xD**

* * *

That was one week ago. But now, the day has finally come – Valentine's Day.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Suddenly, Mello wraps his arms around my waist and presses his body against mine. I feel all the blood rush to my face and can only be happy it doesn't run _somewhere else._ I try not to think about my dream from the night before: him and me, pressed together, and he kisses me fiercely, the heat building up between our thighs… oh God.

I quickly squirm myself to freedom. If only I could contain myself better.

He looks a slightly bit disappointed – though that could be just my imagination. Because the next second, he's smiling at me, happy as always.

"Exciting day, isn't it?"

It is to me, yes.

"Yeah, just look at all those girls," I reply. It looks as though they are all expecting at least 3 love confessions. Those crazy chicks are running all over the place, giggling, eyeing the boys they obviously like so damn much… I can see a lot of them are also staring at Mello and I can feel the envy grow within. Mello notices them too and comes to stand a bit closer to me.

"Seems like they are all rather fond of you." I whisper, just a tad irritated.

"Well, I can see you've also got quite a few fans, Matt. Prepare to receive some letters."

Though I'd only want one from _you_.

Of course, I can't say this out loud, but I look him dead in the eye while thinking this.

I haven't got a clue how much he can see in my eyes, but a few seconds pass without either one of us saying anything. We stand there for a moment, our faces just a few inches apart. It's close enough for me to notice his pupils are slowly widening.

Our moment is suddenly interrupted by the growing sound of girly squeals. At first, I'm a bit confused, but soon I notice the object of their attention: the student council has had started distributing the envelopes. I can see all the members are dressed like cupids. Near obviously isn't happy about the toga and big glossy wings. The girls don't seem to mind it at all, but I know the boys will bully him for years to come.

"Matt, check out Near! Look at his face!" Mello is cracking up next to me. See? People are already making fun of him. Poor Near. Though I must admit it is quite a comical sight.

Mello's laughter makes me smile as well. However, I'm starting to feel a bit nauseous. Stress. It won't be long now before someone comes over here and hands my letter over to Mello.

* * *

**Yaaay. Fluffy love is fluffy. Though I hope people aren't starting to think there won't be any M-rated material at all. I'm telling you, I am taking my time to get there. Right now, I'm having waaay too much fun to hurry myself and get some hot stuff written down. In the next chapter, you'll discover the content of some (slightly disturbing) love letters the boys receive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone :D This is my way of saying: Happy Holidays.**

**Sorry it has taken some time: I haven't been feeling too well the past few days (lots of stress - a problem I try to solve with a lot of sleep and old movies).**

**Now here is the newest part, where there is absolutely no story-progress at all :D Just random crack letters to entertain myself. HOORAY! 8D**

**

* * *

**

"Oh God… Matt. This just might be the best day of my life."

Mello gets a total of thirty-six letters – all with chocolate bars, of course.

I also get more love confessions than expected: seven chocolate bars and one rose. A nice total of eight letters. Not bad, since I didn't expect to get one at all.

"Matty, do you want to help me go through these? It'll be fun."

Hooray. Reading love confessions from my rivals. We'll have a blast.

"Sure, sounds good."

And so, during lunch, him and I are sitting next to each other, going through the mail we received. I have given Mells all my chocolate bars, since I'm not that crazy about the treat. I am a lot more fond of the red rose I've received – though I try not to show it. I don't want him to think I am not available.

I go first and decide to start off with a chocolate-letter.

"_Dear Matt, I have loved you since the third grade. I want you to be my love, and so I wrote this poem. I'll tell you something I think you'll understand. When I tell that something, I want to hold_… Declined. Don't want a liar. Like hell she wrote that."

"_Whenever I look at your sweet ass, I start feeling all weird inside. I've been having these dreams where I get to enjoy your hot body all night long, and now every time I see you, I feel the urge to fuck your brains out…_ This is fucked up, Matt."

"Whose is it?"

"… Matsuda's."

"…"

"…"

I clear my throat and Mello puts the letter back into its envelope.

"_Hey you. Me and my three hot friends are starting a love harem and have chosen you to be the head of our little group. Please take a look at this picture, we think you'll like it A LOT. Don't hesitate to give us a call. We'll be waiting and yearning._"

Holy. Shit. I HAZ A SERIOUS WANT. But one look at Mello's facial expression and I'm not even brave enough to admit this fact. "Uhm, it's probably a scam. Like I'd ever be that lucky. Come on. I mean, really."

I throw him an apologetical smile while I put the letter back into its envelope.

It looks like Mello still doesn't trust me, but he opens my next letter anyway. While quickly scanning the text, his eyes grow wider.

"What is it? Whose is it from?" I practically crawl onto his lap in my attempt to take the letter from his hand. I get the feeling he doesn't mind that at all… wait, what? Woah, take it easy, Matty. It's not like he loves you or something like that.

"Beyond's!" he admits after a short struggle. "But trust me, you don't want to read this. It involves ropes, chickens and a bucket of maple syrup."

"… Come again?"

* * *

**Not sure what the next chapter will be about... I might start another fic before updating this one.**

**Don't get too excited: that new one won't be about Matt and Mello xD I've been playing FFVII:CC and have decided this site needs more Zangeal-lovin' :3 I've got a great idea, but I'm not too sure whether I'll be able to pull it off Dx English is hard. Especially when it isn't your mother tongue. Des autres langues sont déjà assez difficile pour moi. Besonders wenn Sie an Großbuchstaben denken müssen. Het drijft me haast tot waanzin - wauw, dat klinkt poëtisch :3**

**Speaking about languages - yes, Matt IS indeed fluent in Lolcat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm still alive!**

**And I should actually be working on a story I'm writing for school... but whatever.**

* * *

I am still awkwardly sitting on his lap when suddenly someone barges in screaming. I quickly return to my seat and look at the entrance of the hall – so does everyone.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Of course. The school doctor. I was wondering how long it would take for him to show up. Come to think of it, this is perfect timing. Noon. Everyone has received their chocolate and probably wants to eat it now. I look around me and see quite a few people rapidly shove all their remaining chocolate in.

Dr. Lawliet ignores them and heads straight to the jackpot: our table. Mello can already see him coming and tries to hide his chocolate bars under the table, but he isn't fast enough.

"WELL WELL WELL. What have we here?"

"Sandy Claws, huh? Ooooh, I'm really scared." I reply immediately.

"What?"

The doctor looks at me, confused.

"Sorry. One of my nerdy reflexes."

"…"

He turns his attention back to Mello, who had used the diversion to quickly hide a few bars in his jacket.

"Put those BACK on the table, mister."

One, two, three bars are added to the big pile.

"ALL of them."

Mells pulls two more out of his pants. Some girls behind me start giggling.

"Do you even know what these do to your health? Your skin? Your teeth? I'm saving your life, boy. LIGHT!" Lawliet snaps his fingers and nurse Yagami appears.

"Light, be a good boy and confiscate these."

He nods before opening a big bag. Mello bites his lip while his big pile of chocolate bars is being taken away. But before he can start any plea, the two men are already at the next table, taking other people's sweets.

"It's… it's just not fair!" he says, clenching his hand into a fist. All I can say is "sucks, dude", and wait for the doctor to go a bit further away. Just a few more seconds... I scoot a bit closer to my friend and start unzipping my jacket.

"Mells." I whisper.

"Wh –"

He looks at my hand, slowly pulling down the zipper.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got something to cheer you up."

His eyes suddenly start sparkling again when he sees the one bar I managed to snatch away before nurse Light got it.

"Oh, Matt!"

"Quickly, take it."

Mello takes a look at the doctor and his nurse before scooting even closer and reaching out his hand. While carefully taking the chocolate, his fingertips swiftly stroke my stomach and I get a weird feeling in my chest. The moment is gone the next second, as he stuffs the chocolate bar in the front of his pants.

He looks at me and smiles. "Matt, I love you."

My heart skips a beat.

"Eh?"

"You're the best friend I could wish for. Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"Um. Yeah, sure. No prob."

We're silent for a few seconds. Then I sigh and suggest we start reading his letters.

"Wait. You still have one more."

I count the letters we already had gone through before looking at the one Mells is holding.

"Oh yeah. You're right."

I take my last letter from his slightly shaking hands and open it.

* * *

**I apologize for waiting so long to upload *takes an extra deep bow* ****Feel free to express your feelings in a reply.**

**Btw, am I the only one who is picturing "nurse Yagami" in a light, rosy pink and very short dress? High neck, short sleeves and endless legs, that's what I'm thinking. Aaahw yeah :B**

**And for some reason, I see dr. Lawliet with a stethoscope and big, nerdy glasses. With, of course, standard messy hair. And a white coat, even though I've never seen a doctor dressed like that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooo sorry Dx**

**School's been HELL. I haven't had any time for you guys. Also, I think I might've had a minor depression-ish breakdown. Had to do with my lack of sleep and unhealthy eating habits. °_° And some other stuff. You know how it goes. The whips and scorns of time (I'm getting oooold), the oppressor's wrong (my country does NOT have a government -_- go Belgium!), the proud man's contumely (stupid family members talking behind my back Dx), the pangs of disprized love (currently spazzing over someone I cannot have - he's mah teacher, yo), the law's delay... etc. **

**But now I'm back with another part : I know it's taking a VERY long time for me to finish this. I'll try to speed things up a little for you guys, but on the other hand, I don't want to end this :/ And when I do, I want it to be... perfect.**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Matt – _

"By the way, I think that one came with the rose." Mello suddenly interrupts me.

"Is that so?"

He nods.

"Well, then. That's very nice of whoever this might come from. It's kinda cool of her to know I'd prefer flowers instead of sweets."

"Him."

"Come again?"

"Her, or him. You've had letters from guys aswell."

Silence. Mello looks away.

"I will read it now." I announce.

He just nods.

_Dear Matt_

_I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I've been too afraid to do so. Frankly, I'm afraid you'll turn me down. I'm afraid I'll lose your respect. And on top of that, other people's respect. I don't want them to look down upon me. Upon the both of us. Because you don't deserve that. You deserve someone who will always be able to protect you, and I'm not sure whether I can be that person when I know people won't approve of us being together_

_So I didn't tell you, even though I've liked you for quite some time. But now I have made my decision. Those people who'll hate me? TO HELL WITH THEM._

_I have to let you know, even if this love is completely one-sided and it will freak you out and you won't want to talk to me anymore. I don't care. It's a risk I'll take. Even if you don't like me back, even if this will make things completely awkward between us, you deserve to know the truth._

_It feels like I've known you for such a long time. Like I really know you, who you truly are. And I –_

Suddenly I get this strange feeling. Like someone is staring at me…

I look up – Oh yeah, that is Mello, leaning forward, his eyes fixed on my face. I can feel it turning red. He isn't blinking.

Oh God. I wonder what my expression looks like. Try to make a blank one.

"So, what do you think?" he asks me. Still not blinking.

I'm not sure what I should say in response.

"It's, uh, not too bad, I guess."

"So you like this letter?"

Please blink. Just once. You're freaking me out.

See? The paper is shaking in my hand. I have to lay it down on the table, and hide my hands in my lap. Mello doesn't see any of these movements. He's still staring intensely at my face, while I do my very best to keep it from giving away any sign of my emotions.

"I don't know. Haven't finished it."

"Then why don't you do so?"

This is weird.

"Perhaps later."

I take the paper again and try to fold it as neatly as possible. My hands are still shaking a bit. I get the feeling I should say more. Even though it isn't true, I must tell him I am not intrigued by this letter. It's important for him to think I'm fully available. Even if he doesn't care about me. I still have some hope we might somehow end up together by the end of the day. A third person can't get in the way of those plans.

"It's not like this is a big deal, right? It's just a stupid letter. Whatever."

Perhaps I should throw it away. I can't possibly finish it. Reading another person's love confession would only confuse me, a distraction I would rather avoid.

…

But I can't do it. I can't throw it away.

So I let the letter slide into my back pocket.

* * *

**Yeeeesh! He keeps the letter, yo :3 (why do I always, ALWAYS, think of Reno when I hear/read/say/type the word "yo"?)**

**I think I'll complete it later in the story, and I'll make sure I'll come up with something good by then.**

**Btw, I was really worried about that letter °_° I was afraid it wouldn't be good enough for this story. It had to be an impressive love message, right? So is it? Is it? Ö I dunnooooh Dx**

**Though I think I like it...**

**Oh, and now something completely random: nuuuh Japan! Dx The whole earthquake-thing... terrible. I was already stunned when I saw the images on the news, but today, a new thought came into mind that has me worried: "I hope my favourite mangaka's are okay." I know it sounds mean. As if I don't care about the Japanese people who are now dead or missing and were... I don't know, street vendors, McDonald's employees or office managers. It might sound a bit egocentric, but I hope the few Japanese I know by name are all okay :/**


End file.
